


Not ready to die.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: cheating death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: writing-prompt-s: People are not able to die unless they are debt free. If a person owes anything, they are functionally immortal.





	Not ready to die.

I should have died, a long time ago. And yet, here I am. Alive and well.

The first time, was when I was 7. I borrowed money from my older brother to see a movie. We lived just around the corner from our small town theater and was meeting my friend and her mom there. I stopped in a store as it was being robbed and got shot when the guy panicked thinking I was police. Doctors said I should have died on the scene.

The next time was when I was 15. I made a stupid decision, stole that same brother’s car while drinking with friends. Crashed. Again, I should have died. I mean, I was launched out the window, because of stupid mistake number two, I didn’t buckle in and Ford didn’t have airbags back then. I now owed my brother 10$ and a new car.

I heard whispers as I grew. Whispers that I continued to live because of my debt. So I tested this theory. Many times. And many times I lived, while others didn’t.

People ask why I live the way I do, my brother no longer speaks to me. I owe him thousands now, and his wife hates me for it. But the answer is very simple.

I’m not ready to die.


End file.
